River Kingdom
. Category: The '''River Kingdom '''is a kingdom in South America. The nation was founded in 1612 by Vincente Babtista, a Portuguese explorer. Prehistory The land where River Kingdom was founded, near Brazil, was un-colonized in 1612. Vincente Babtista Vincente Babtista was born to Tomás and Rita Babtista in the present-day city of Rio De Janeiro, located in the State of Rio De Janeiro. Early Life Growing up in the Rio area was rough for the Babtistas. The family was very poor. They lived in a small mud bunker, with no running water or plumbing. Vincente's main job was to bring water in buckets from the local well. Middle Life At age 21, Vincente had a dream. Vincente wanted to form his own country, where he could be wealthy. That is why he set out to explore the midlands of South America. At age 25, he set out with a group of twenty men. Vincente arrived in the uncolonized area that would be the River Kingdom in 1610. It took him 2 years just to establish a government and economy. People began moving to the River Kingdom. In the year of 1614, Vincente named the country Reino de Rio, or Kingdom of River in English. (Most people, even locals call it "River Kingdom") Death Vincente was murdered by Native Brazilian tribes on his way back from River Kingdom in 1616. The Riverians erected a statue of Vincente in the center square of the Capital City Rulers Here is a list of rulers by century, and their contribution to River Kingdom. 1600s Babtista Dynasty This is the dynasty that started with Vincente Babtista, founder of River Kingdom. * King Vincente Babtista (1612-1616): Founded and ruled River Kingdom for four years. Helped develop civilizations, and start an economy. * King Eduardo Babtista (1616-1622): Son of Vincente. Adopted the primitive currency of Lagas and installed running water to homes, which in those days, were huts made out of dried mud. * King Christian Babtista (1622-1630): Brother of Eduardo. Assumed throne after Eduardo resigned due to homesickness. Helped keep water levels low. Established trade routes. * King José Babtista (1630-1635): Son of Eduardo. Helped fund charities for poor people and sponsored the expansion of the capital city. * King Pedro Babtista (1635-1643): Eduardo and Christian's cousin. Developed the fashion, tourism, and cooking industries. Established a code of laws. * Queen Alexandra Babtista (1643-1653): Sister of Pedro. Supported women's rights activists and signed a bill to allow women to own businesses and properties, command naval fleets, fight in the army, vote, etc. (Known as the Bill of Respect). Alexandra is the last Babtista family member to rule River Kingdom. Torres Dynasty Alexandra's husband, Leonardo Torres, assumed throne in late 1653. King Leonardo Torres (Late 1653-1662): Alexandra's husband. Made helpful advancements for the military. * King Angelo Torres (1662-1669): Leonardo's brother. Utilized the swampy lands to build railroads. Developed the railroad industry for the nation. Signed a bill to abolish slavery, thinking it was unkind. * King Leonardo Torres Jr. (1669-1677): Son of Leonardo Torres. Built bridges across the rivers. * Queen Alma Torres (1677-1685): Daughter of King Angelo. Made advancements in the utilities industry. Aristocratic Dynasty This was a dynasty where every single ruler for a period of more than 50 years was an aristocrat. * King James the Mighty (1685-1695): First English King of River Kingdom. Developed a guard system and built a luxurious castle in the capital city of Marabá. * King Igor (1695-1725): The longest ruling king of the 1600's. Established a voting system. 1700s The aristocrats are still ruling River Kingdom, but one man is planning a revolution. * Queen Ruby III (1725-1730): First, (and last), female aristocratic ruler. Started slaughtering prisoners for their crimes. * King Alfred XIII (1730-Mid 1750): Last aristocratic ruler. Was assassinated by Jose Caliente, a revolutionist. Period of Chaos (1750-1850) 100 years of complete chaos ensued after the last aristocrat was murdered. River Kingdom split in two; East River Kingdom and West River Kingdom. Over 500,000 casualties were suffered. 1800s Unification Period (1850-1875) 20 years where 4 men, the Riverian Witchdoctors, utilized their writing skills to help encourage the people to unify as a glorious nation once again. This period made the witchdoctors famous. Witchdoctor Dynasty A dynasty in which the aforementioned Riverian Witchdoctors were selected by the people to rule for the next twenty years. This dynasty was the first to use King Igor's voting system, in which each ruler gets 5 years to rule. If the previous ruler wins the election twice, he/she shall rule for ten years. * Yytrum First Witchdoctor (1875-1880): Helped unify River Kingdom. Wrote scriptures, his most famous being "Instus". * Kiros Second Witchdoctor (1880-1885): Established blacksmith industry for River Kingdom. Wrote "Legend of Ather, God of the Sea". * Hergus Third Witchdoctor (1885-1890): Strongest of all four witchdoctors. Strengthened the economy, founded the Palma. * Terrarum Fourth Witchdoctor (1890-1900): First and only witchdoctor to serve for 2 terms (ten yeas). 1900s Vila Dynasty * Alejandro Vila (1900-1905): Gods There are many gods that the Riverians worship. Here is a list of the main ones. Most are written by the Riverian Witchdoctors. Some, however, like Duarus and Ion, are told of orally or written by a king/queen. War Riverians had a pretty large army for South Americans. There was conflict during the Chaotic Age (1750-1850) where Portuguese Brazil, as pictured above, thought the perfect time to annex River Kingdom was during the Chaotic Ages. And thus, the Great War of the River Kingdom occurred. About 9,750 civilian casualties were suffered, along with 4,000 military casualties. In total, River Kingdom lost about 13,750 men, women, and children. Post-War Poverty (1850-2091) A period of immense poverty, lasting for 241 years, following the tragic events of the Great War during the Chaotic Ages. The poverty was stopped by Miguel Águas, a teenager. Dia Dos Deuses (Day of the Gods) Dia Dos Deuses (English: Day of the Gods) is the most important Riverian holiday. The holiday lasts the entire 3rd week of June. It honors the gods of River Kingdom. Almost every Riverian celebrates it. Origin Dia Dos Deuses was started by the Babtista family in the early 1600s. River Kingdom only had around 200 citizens, and no unbelievers. The Ceremony The ceremony begins with the eldest member of the family preaching this speech: Portuguese: "Bem-vindo, membros da família. É nesta terceira semana de junho , que celebramos nossos deuses todo-poderoso , cujo poder grande salvou a nossa poderosa nação . Louvamos Pyros , Opses , Ikdarr e Arasil . Esses deuses poderosos formado nossas terras. Então , com o coração pesado , tenho o maior orgulho para começar nossas cerimônias" English: Welcome, family members. It is in this third week of June that we celebrate our almighty gods, whose great power saved our mighty nation. We praise Pyros, Opses, Ikdarr, and Arasil. These powerful gods formed our lands. So, with a heavy heart, I have the greatest pride to begin our ceremonies. Fall of River Kingdom Post-Poverty Times (2091-Onward) It was looking good for River Kingdom. It was until Brazil, Argentina and many other South American nations overthrew River Kingdom, thus spelling an end. The Fall River Kingdom was pronounced fallen by the government in 2111. The country had existed for Category:Pages undergoing construction Category:EU4 Category:South America